


Fireside

by thatonedeer



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas fic, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Giving, M/M, Platonic Relationship, platonic, snuggles by the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedeer/pseuds/thatonedeer
Summary: Sportacus is delivering his gifts on Christmas Day. Robbie is the last person on his list, and the two being newly friends, Sportacus wants to make it perfect.





	Fireside

The cold, winter air made the hero’s cheeks rosy as he flipped and spring through the snow-covered Lazytown. He had to hurry. He was running out of time.   
Sportacus had prided himself on finding perfect gifts for everybody for Christmas this year, after the somewhat disastrous effects of last year. How was he to know pamphlets on proper dental hygiene were not exactly the most exiting gifts?? His friends had feigned excitement, been grateful, Stingy had even tried hoarding them all, just to make him feel as though he’d really gotten them gifts they loved, but Sportacus knew they hadn’t seen much use. He even saw one of the pamphlets in the trash outside Trixie’s house the next day.   
It was for this reason that Sportacus had gone the extra mile picking out small gifts that he knew each of his friends would love this year, but he was getting down to the wire on Christmas delivery. He only had one gift left, but it was getting late in the day. Robbie Rotten still had a present waiting for him, and Sportacus had hardly seen his hard-won friend all Christmas Day. He wondered what Robbie was up to, how he liked to spend his holiday.   
Picking up the pace, Sportacus hand-sprung off a brick wall, launching himself into a flip, landing in the soft snow. He jogged the last few yards to the entrance to Robbie’s lair. He huffed our a breath that he could see in the frosty air, glad to have arrived, and rapped on the frigid metal door.   
“Robbie! It’s me! Sportacus!” He called out.   
“I have something here for you, if you’ll come out-“ the door was yanked open and Sportacus was greeted by the shivering villain.   
“Well, if it isn’t holly-jolly Sportayell. Have you come to chastise me on the dangers of eating your feelings? About being alone on Christmas?? Ooooh, how about the risks of frost bite, I’d loooove to hear it!” Robbie growled through clenched teeth. Sportacus was a bit taken aback, he’d made so much progress, Robbie had even been out to play with them, willingly! What had made the villain so chilly? It was then Sportacus realized the inside of the lair was not releasing a lot of heat.   
“Robbie, you must be freezing! And...are you all alone?” Sportacus wrapped his arms around Robbie and invited himself inside, ushering his friend along.   
“My Hester has gone out, Sportarude! And yes, frankly, I enjoy the quiet alone time that comes with Christmas!” Robbie’s protests fell on deaf ears as Sportacus set forth warming his friend up. He sat Robbie down in his chair and began piling on blankets.   
“I’ll get you warmed up Robbie! And then,” Sportacus shifted his eyes down.  
“I have a present for you.” Robbie’s eyes widened at that, and his mouth fell open.   
“Sporty, if you want to let me out of this chair,” Robbie began. “I was gonna start a fire.” He gestured to a corner of the room with a small, portable fireplace. Sportacus dropped the blanket he was holding. “Oh! Right, of course you’d have an alternative, silly of me to worry so much!”   
In the time it took Robbie to start the fire, Sportacus elected to busy himself in the kitchen making warm drinks for them both, hot chocolate for Robbie and apple cider for himself, sugar free, of course. The hero and villain sat on a fluffy orange rug in front of the fire, the latter wrapped in a blanket, and sipped their mugs.   
“So,” Robbie began, “you came to give me a gift...which is lucky! Because now I can give you your gift!” Sportacus smiled, and reached into his vest. He produced a bundle of vibrant orange fuzz and handed it to Robbie.   
“I hope you like it, I made it myself!” Sportacus said proudly as Robbie unfolded long, a slightly lump scarf. Robbie’s eyes widened once again and he held the scarf close.   
“You made this? For me?” He whispered softly, in awe it seemed, before embracing his friend. Sportacus huffed out a laugh, relieved he had found the perfect gift.  
Robbie released him and leapt up, wrapping the new scarf around his neck. He looped it twice and it trailed down to his waist.   
“I’ll be right back,” and Robbie dashed away toward the kitchen, reappearing a moment later with a basket, contents covered in blue checkered cloth.   
“I thought you’d appreciate this, and this time, they’re all genuine.” Sportacus removed the cloth cover and revealed apples, blush pink, yellow gold, and Granny Smith green. Sportacus was so touched that Robbie would pick out sportscandy, apples! For him! Barely able to contain himself, Sportacus sprang from his cross-legged position and wrapped his arms around Robbie’s neck, trying not to crush him. Robbie’s muffled yelp was his response as the hero took them both to the ground in a heap of blankets.   
“I love it, Robbie, thank you.” Sportacus smiled warmly. Robbie’s crooked grin and blush was all Sportacus needed.   
Outside the snow continued to fall, but Lazytown’s hero and villain were cozy by the fire as Christmas faded into evening.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic, part of the Lazytown 2018 Holiday Party Gift exchange! I’m so glad to be a part of it and sorry it was a little late!! My secret Santa friend was @majorxsportyxboy on tumblr! I hope you like it!! Feedback appreciated, especially since when I “edited” it, I more or less skimmed it. Oops.


End file.
